Good boys get Presents, Bad boys get Punished
by itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Postescape birthday fun for Michael courtesy of Sara.


Michael exited the elevator tired and his entire body heavy from work. Granted, he did sit at a desk for most of his day, but the intense workload of being the boss caught up with you sometimes. Even though he could pawn it off on other, lowly workers, Michael still enjoyed designing his own masterpieces. He would pause; staring straight into the eyes of a screaming devil tattooed to his taught skin many a time, reminded of his last, true work of genius.

His jacket hung over his arm as he rattled in his shoulder bag for his door keys. His shirt was still neatly pressed from this morning except the long arms had been unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows. A black tie hung loosely against the white fabric, yanked sideways to release the knot and his top button had been popped open. Michael was about to slide his key into the keyhole when he froze, intrigued by a small, rectangular envelope pressed to the door at eye level.

With a smirk he bounced his keys into his other hand and plucked the envelope from the door. On it was his name, written in black ink and slanted sideways. The entire thing was about the size of a business card and when Michael flipped the envelope over it was already open, having never been sealed. He slid a finger under the triangular flap and pulled a white card from it with ease. His smile grew even wider when he read the inscription.

"Inside," was all it read, in the same handwriting as on the envelope. In Sara's handwriting. Michael quickly scanned up and down the hallway, his face unable to hide his grin of happiness as he slid the envelope into his jacket pocket. Once again his keys rattled in his hand and he pushed the brass coloured key into the neatly fitting lock mechanism. With a quick turn he pushed against the door and it swung open silently.

The apartment was dark as he stepped in, closing the door behind him quickly and standing still, straining to listen for anyone that might be here. Two large deep red candled burned on the counter top next to the front door and Michael slid his bag from his shoulder and it landed next to his feet with a thud. His paced towards the candles and threw his jacket over the back of one of the high backed chrome bar stools that decorated their dining counter.

His keys clinked together as he placed them on the black marbled surface and picked up a second, identical envelope. Nothing was written on this one and he quickly fished the card from inside eagerly. The candlelight flickered over his features as he moved closer to them to read the second card. "Take off your shoes and socks," was all it read, Sara's dainty doctor's handwriting easily readable as it flowed together on the white medium.

Michael laid the card down on the counter once more and lifted his foot to untie his boots. They were big and heavy, ideal for when he was out in the field, on a building site, but useless when he was in the office. Nether the less, since prison, Michael had become accustomed to wearing footwear that made him feel protected and his boots did just that.

Pulling his foot free he pushed his finger down his heel, scrunching his sock over his foot and off the end of his toes. Michael pushed the sock into his boot and his foot found the floor once again. Michael repeated his actions with his other foot and soon stood bare foot. As he shuffled his feet sideways they brushed against something cool and silky on the floor. Puzzled Michael stepped back into a larger mass of the material and with a precise movement, reached for the light switch behind him.

When he flicked on the light, the room immediately illuminated with a soft yellow glow. Michael's eyes adjusted to the light and spread out on his soft, cream coloured carpet were thousands of rose petals, each as blood red as the one before it. Michael was in awe, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open slightly. The petals fragranced the room with their fragile scent that had been easily missed until they had appeared before him.

Michael's gaze fell to his feet where a third white envelope sat atop a small pile of the velvety petals. He knelt down and picked up the blank envelope, flipping it between his fingers to retrieve the card that waited inside expectantly. In the same tender calligraphy was another message that made him smirk with a lopsided smile and a laugh to escape his chest as a low grunt of excitement. It read, "Good boys get presents. Bad boys get punished."

Michael licked at his bottom lip and his head snapped upwards towards where the bedroom was. A mass of petals had been arranged into a large, red arrow on the carpet, pointing down the hall towards where he suspected Sara was waiting. Michael flicked off the light switch behind him and cupped a large hand around the top of the candles where the flames extinguished with two forceful breathes. He padded down the hall, his feet sinking into his thick carpet and the thin, frail petals sticking to the soles of his feet with each step.

Michael inhaled hard before he pushed on the door, freeing it from its doorframe and swinging it open. The room was in darkness save for a few more candles littered around the edges of the room, their flames dancing mesmerising on the wicks. Michael stepped into the warm room onto a thicker bed of petals that trailed around the bed and onto it where Sara lay in the centre of their king sized bed. Michael smiled and quirked an eyebrow as he clicked the door shut behind him and placed his balls fists into his pockets, standing fast in between the bed and the door.

Sara's eyes met his and she grinned, her smooth, kissable lips exposing her white teeth. Her lips were moist, even in the dim lighting, and her hair lay in big loose curls over the cream cotton bed set. Michael gulped a lump down his throat as she slid one smooth leg up the other and trailed her hand lazily over her flat stomach. Her head was dipped low and she peered up at him with a lusty stare, her eyes rolled to the top of their sockets and glowing in the candlelight. She was naked, and her nipples and her neatly kept mound were covered with two scraps of black silk, which were scattered with a few more rosy petals.

Michael's mouth fell open again and he inhaled audibly as she writhed around, the black silk threatening to slip from her milky skin as she did. Sara dragged one of her hands up her body and her tongue darted out to lick along her finger playfully, her eyes never leaving Michael's amazed bluey orbs that had turned dark with passion. "Happy Birthday," she breathed seductively with a coy smile.

Michael cleared his throat unable to form the words straight away and his sweaty hands flexed in his pockets as he took another step closer to the bed. His groin tingled and his boxers became tight around him as his erection pressed into the fabric, restricted by his pants. Sara bit her tongue as he approached, smoothing her hand over the rich cotton fabric on either side of her body.

"Is this a present, or a punishment?" he asked her stepping closer still until his knees rested on the edge of the bed. Sara flipped herself over onto her front and Michael grew even harder at the sight of her sculptured behind and then her breasts as she pushed herself onto her knees and shuffled towards him. The silk that had covered her was left behind, twisted on the covers but not forgotten. Michael's breath hitched in his throat when Sara's tiny hands rested on his shoulders and then slid to pull at his black tie.

"That depends," Sara began, sliding the knot free and pulling the expensive, silk tie from his collar and dropping it to the floor behind him. Michael's nipples perked to life beneath his shirt when her hands brushed over them lighting, and his breathing quickened as she began undoing his buttons, undressing him skilfully.

"On?" Michael whispered his eyes focused on her heaving bosom that jiggled in front of him when Sara tugged his shirt from his pants and pulled the edges apart, exposing his intricate tattoo inside. Michael's body was searing hot and the already warm room felt freezing as a gust of air rushed against his bare skin. In his pockets his hands were clenched so tightly Michael thought he might break a bone and his jaw muscles rippled each time he crushed his teeth together.

Sara slid her flat palms over Michael's chest and up over his shoulders, pushing his shirt from his body and letting it slid to his wrists. She pressed herself against Michael's bare skin and rested her mouth millimetres from his ear. She felt him clench his jaw at the contact, and she held the back of his shaven head so that her mouth remained close enough to tease him further.

"On what you want this to be," she breathed, her breath causing a hot, damp residue to form along his ear lobe and neck. Michael pressed his eyes closed and took another gulp, his throat pushing down the saliva he had forgot to swallow as he pulled his hands from his pockets and his shirt fell to the floor silently. Sara pulled back from him and slid her hands down his chest again, dragging her nails carefully over his skin just enough to incite each pale nipple to prickle at her attention.

Michael's head fell backwards and a sigh escaped his lips as his stomach fell away from him. Her hands stopped at his waist where they pulled at his belt, unbuckling it and exposing the button to his pants. "So," she began, unbuttoning his pants and tugging on his fly slowly. She looked up to him and his eyes fluttered open as his head lolled back into place at her words. "Which is it?" Sara cooed, pulling on Michael's pants until they pooled at his bare feet with only the sound of a clattering belt buckle.

Michael's mind was clouded with eroticism and pure want and for a while he simply stared into Sara's questioning eyes with an unbelievably dry mouth and a raging erection. He was frozen to the spot, unable to move or eve answer. Never, in a million years had he dreamed of coming home to this kind of ultimatum. Sara wrapped her delicate fingers around his and lifted his hand to her where she set it upon her skin and traced his slightly damp fingers down between her breast and around the curve of each hilly mound.

Michael let Sara assault her body with his hand and he grew even harder at the sight of her face contorting with pleasure. When she pulled his hand from her skin he whined in protest but without delay she sucked on one of his fingers, her tongue running the length of the digit and sucking the tip as if it were his member. "Sara," he whimpered and swallowed a hard lump down quickly, his eyes squeezing closed as he did so.

Sara's lips pulled upwards into a sly smile as she took in his reactions to her every movement. Sara loved what she did to him. The way she made him so helpless to her touch was entrancing and she hadn't even begun yet. "Have you decided?" she asked him with a voice like hot honey. "Or shall I decide for you?" she asked pulling him forward as she stepped backwards on her knees and coaxed him onto the creased bed sheet.

Michael complied without question and stepped from his pants and onto the bed. Sara gathered up the two scraps of black silk and instructed Michael to lay himself in the centre of the bed. As he did so she swung her legs over him, straddling him with a wicked smile. Michael's hands finally reached out for her smooth skin and he rested his large hands to her thighs, holding her still over him as her slightest movements wreaked havoc on his sensitive tip.

Sara took his hands from her skin and rose them above him head, crawling up his body to sit astride his chest as she took one hand and pressed it to the dark wooden bed post. Michael watched excitedly as she used one tiny scrap of silk to tie his hand to the rounded post loosely and then he moved his hand to the other one eagerly awaiting the repeated action there. Sara quickly secured him to the bed and then she moved back down his body until she hovered above his, on all fours and their lips were mere inches apart.

"Good…" Sara breathed and then leant forward to plant a wet kiss to the corner of his mouth. Her breasts paddled on his tattooed chest when she did so and Michael's hands reached out into the air, his fingers stretching to clutch at nothing. Sara pulled her lips from his skin and he stared down at her in protest. "…or bad?" She repeated the kiss to the other side of his mouth before they separated again and she paused, her hot breath dancing across his lips as she contemplated her decision.

"Bad," Michael breathed as Sara dipped her head lower and sucked at the pulse in his neck. The blood boiled under his skin and it throbbed with anticipation as Sara licked at it and pressed her lips to it in soft, slow kisses. His legs twitched on the bed and his toes curled slightly as he silently wished Sara's body would come crashing into his. Sara's hair spilled over his electrified skin as she deposited kissed down his neck, across his collarbone and down the centre of his chest.

"Really?" Sara teased him with a menacing nip to his delicate abdomen. It was sucked in quickly before poking back out towards her, alive with desire. Michael's head was thrown back into the pillows as Sara moved further downwards and her hands hooked onto the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down to expose his erection that sprung into the air. "Bad huh?" she puffed across his tip, the steaming hot exhalation making his member wave against his pubic bone, yearning for her lips around it.

Michael lifted his head to focus on her perched between his legs and agonisingly close to his throbbing member. Sara's eyes met his as she neglected his arousal purposely, flashing him a dirty smirk as she licked at her lips and raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah," he confirmed on a breathy whisper with a hasty nod. Sara's eye lit up as she took him in her hands and pressed her lips to his tip, her tongue darting out to lap up some pre-ejaculate that had seeped from him already.

Michael's body shuddered and a deep growl escaped from his mouth as Sara licked at him, tracing her tongue around the rim of his head and kneading his sack with her dainty fingers. She left him for a second but then flattened her tongue to his base and savoured his entire length before closing her lips around the tip. Michael hissed through gritted teeth and his fingernails dug into his palms unable to reach Sara and busy themselves in her auburn hair.

Sara was slow; deliberately sucking on Michael with long, unhurried movements while her hand followed giving him two overpowering sensations. Michael's breathing became erratic and he forced his eyes to stay open and on Sara as she bobbed up and down. As if she had read his mind, she pulled her hair from her face and he could see her take him into her mouth fully where his tip tickled at her throat.

Michael's screams of pleasure dwindled when Sara's mouth left him and she smacked her lips together hungrily. The tension inside of Michael faded away and he was relieved to be free or her torture when she crawled over him once more and ran her tongue along the edge of his lips. Michael dipped his chin against his chest and captured her mouth in a searing kiss, their tongues dancing wildly and a soft moan escaping Sara's lips. Michael could taste himself on in her mouth, his faint salty taste lingering on her taste buds and invading his mouth.

Sara reached down between them and took his hardness in her had once more, wrapping her tiny fingers around his massive girth and rubbing Michael's hypersensitive head across her silky, sodden folds. Michael's hips reacted instantly and bucked upwards against her hand as he tried to ease himself into her. Sara smiled against his lips and broke the kiss leaving Michael panting hard on the bed beneath her. "Sara, you're killing me," he breathed, stealing another quick peck before she rose above him and positioned himself at her opening.

"Would you rather I stopped and bought you something for your birthday instead?" She teased, sitting backwards and guiding Michael's into her slowly before pulling him free before he could sink further into her core. Michael's gaze met Sara's and he shook his head from side to side. Tiny beads of sweat had appeared on his forehead and his unsheathed member oozed with more ejaculate.

"No, never ever stop," he pleaded with her slamming his head back into the pillows and pressing his eyes closed. Sara lowered herself onto his length, her hot, wet core taking him in and encasing him in a blazing blanket of aspiration. Sara shivered and her legs went weak as he invaded her and she laid her hands to his chest as she rode him slowly. Michael watched his erection disappear into her each time she rose above him and then fell back onto him, her face twisted with pleasure as she bit on her bottom lip.

Sara slid one hand across his abdomen and found her bundle of nerves between her legs. Michael watched as she rubbed at her clitoris, her eyes shut and her moist mouth half open with desire. Michael twisted his hands in their restraints and one of the loose knots fell open and he pulled his hand free. He undid the quick release style knot on the other silken thread and it fell away from his wrist behind the bed.

Sara gasped when Michael sat upright and their bodies slammed together, his hands roaming down her back to where they rested on her rounded behind. He gripped at the flesh there while his mouth worked on her erect nipples, pulling them into his mouth where he rolled them around on his tongue as she rode him. Sara's hand found the back of his neck and scratched at the downy hair lightly, pressing his face closer to her skin. Michael trailed kisses all over her bosom and up her neck where he moved to seize her mouth in another searching kiss.

Sara's breath quickened and a soft whimper escaped into Michael's mouth as he pulled her onto him faster then she had been before. Michael wanted to make her scream his name and come hard with him buried deep within her. Sara had to break the kiss in order to catch some much needed breath and Michael relentlessly lifted her off of him and thrust back into her hard and fast. He watched her face wince with welcomed pain as he occupied her, each and every length burying him to the hilt within her sizzling centre.

Sara draped her body over Michael's and their hips bucked hard against each other. Michael's pubic bone pounded into her clitoris with each thrust and impulses flashed to her brain signalling her nearing orgasm. Sara dug her fingernails deep in Michael's back, breaking skin and drawing blood but he ignored the pain and panted hard into her shoulder as he felt his own release approaching.

"Oh my god Michael!" Sara cried as her muscles constricted around him but he ruthlessly continued to grind their bodies together with every powerful movement of his hips. Sara clutched at his skin, needing him closer and deeper within her as she came, holding her breath and gasping for air in the sweltering bedroom. Michael spilled his seed deep inside of her seconds later, their sweaty bodies pressed together, trembling as Sara milked him of his final juices.

Michael's gulped hard, holding Sara to him and enjoying her muscles spasm around him while he came down from his own ecstasy. Michael fell backwards onto the sheets and rolled them both over so he was looming over Sara's weakened body. He propped himself up on an elbow and brushed a soft tendril of red hair from Sara's eyes as she lay under him.

"Thank you," he breathed, watching her eyes open and meet his. Her hazel orbs were hazy and her pupils were dilated from her orgasm. Adrenaline still surged through both their bodies and their sweaty sheen began to evaporate off into the room. Sara smiled up at him with a toothy grin, her breathing almost normal again. "Who knew my Sara was so…" he paused, looking for the right words.

"Talented?" Sara offered, resting her hand tentatively on his arm. Michael wiggled an eyebrow and shifted his weight on top of her slightly.

"I was going to say naughty," he winked and rested a hand to her hips where his fingers traced circles around the bony surface.

"I wanted you to enjoy your birthday. You think you are the only one who can come up with mastermind schemes?" Sara mocked with a smile that radiated across her face as she referred to his escape. Michael laughed heartily in his chest, the sound vibrating through Sara's already buzzing body.

"Oh I enjoyed it," he grinned running his hand through her hair absently. His face frowned lightly. "Schemes?" he repeated innocently.

Sara giggled below Michael's bulk and nodded with a smirk. Michael let out a playful growl and leant into her pinned body for another kiss, their tongues starting their dance all over again.


End file.
